Right Kind of Wrong
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: He had a reputation, and she knew that going into it. She was advised against it, but went for it anyway. Can he go from different woman everynight, to her everynight? Cody/Becky.


**A/N- I know what you're thinking. "But you said no more one shots until your other stories are done", but when my Becky/Cody ideas start brewing, I must write one of them. So this MIGHT, have one or two more parts, I haven't decided. I guess I'll let up to you all of you...**

**Anyone that has read my stories, knows I never do song fics, but I thought this would be better if I added the lyrics, so I did. I know the rules, and everyone else breaks them, so just this once, I am too.**

**Song is by Leann Rime, Right Kind of Wrong. Don't go thinking I like country music, because I don't. But this song was in Coyote Ugly, and decided it needed to be used. **

**XX**

_I know all about_

_about your reputation_

_and how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

They all called Ted the next Randy Orton, and to the fans, that very well may be so. But when the crowd left, and they weren't in front of an audience, it was Cody who would be tagged as the next Randy Orton, and it wasn't for his in ring skills. It was the different women he constantly led on, and eventually broke their hearts. Even with that fact being known, she wanted him. Bad.

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_

_Every time that I'm where you are_

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore_

"Earth to Rebecca!" Melina said, snapping her fingers in Becky's face, or seemed to be concentrating on a certain young heart breaker.

"What?" She asked, slapping Mel's hand away.

"Did you hear anything that was said?" Beth asks her friend.

"Yes." Was Becky's short reply.

"Then what did I say?"

"That you were thinking about going all the way with Santino." Becky says, her eyes never leaving the figure on the other side of the room.

"I did say that, ten minutes ago."

"Whats got your mind today?" Mickie asks. It wasn't like Becky to not pay attention. She usually got all the gossip and then told Jericho, who turned it into about him, and blamed Shawn. Something was definitely on her mind.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She tore her eyes away from him, and tried her best to focus on the conversation at the table. Eventually, Mickie, Beth, and Katie left the table, leaving only Becky and Melina.

"He's trouble Becky." Melina says, breaking the moment of silence.

"Who?" She was looking at him again, and he noticed. Apparently Melina did too.

"Cody. He's going to hurt you, I'm telling you. Stay away from him." Melina advises. She knows all to well about the charm of Mr. Rhodes.

"I know. I'll stay away." Becky just forgot to mention that she has already been with him, and she can't stop it.

Oh I know, I should go

But I need your touch just too damn much

Loving you, isn't really something I should do

shouldn't wanna spend my time with you

She did though. Every minute of her spare time away from the ring, she wanted to be with him. She found ways to, so the other girls didn't become suspicious. Melina was though, she had a hunch something was going on. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Becky enter Cody's hotel room.

Cody told her to meet him at eight, and not so subtly told her what would happen. His crude comments did nothing to keep her away. At eight on the dot, she was knocking on his door.

_Might be a mistake_

_A mistake I'm making_

_But what you're giving, I am happy to be taking_

_Cause no one ever made me feel_

_The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

He wasn't mean about it, but at the end of their "session", she could tell he wanted her to leave. She never had the guts to ask him if she could stay. She wasn't sure if he was fucking other people, and she didn't want to ask him that either. She was afraid of the answer. She kind of figured he was when she found a bra that wasn't hers in the bathroom. Pretty much a dead give away.

_They say your something I should without, _

_they don't know what goes on _

_when the lights go out_

_Theres no way to explain_

_That all the pleasure is worth all the pain_

"Get away before you attached." Was the first thing Melina said to her when she entered the room.

"What are you talking about?" Becky asks, falling backward onto her bed.

"I about Cody and you, and I'm worried."

"Cody's not like that. Everyone thinks he is, but he isn't." She didn't even care that she was admitting their relationship. Well, not relationship, casual fling was more like it.

"He's like that with everyone else, why would you be different?" That questioned silenced her. Becky had no response, she didn't know the answer.

"I don't know, but it is okay. Maybe he's changed. Either way, he isn't going to hurt me."

_Loving you, isn't really something I should do_

_shouldn't wanna spend my time with you_

_That I should try to be strong_

_But baby your the right kind of wrong_

"Listen, Becky. I'm not saying this to make you mad. But you're going to get hurt. Cody's not going to settle down. I'd bet that right now he has another woman in his room."

"No he doesn't. You don't know what you're talking about." Melina could see the innocence in Becky coming out. After all, she was only nineteen. She had no idea of the hurt her future held for her.

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you." With that, Melina turned the light off and laid down, falling asleep a short time later. Becky laid there for awhile, everything Mel said to her running through her mind. She finally made the decision to go visit Cody. She saw Candice, who had just recently returned, walk out of Cody's room. She was sure there was a good reason though. She knocked on his door, and patiently waited for him to answer. He did, wearing only a pair of boxers.

"Babe, I'm honored you came back for more, but I have to go." He didn't say hi, he got right to the point. Where could he possibly have to go at eleven o'clock at night?

"Why was Candice here?" She kept her voice in check, trying not to let emotion show.

"Oh, she just...maybe you should come in." He says, motioning for her to enter the room. She did, and sat down on the opposite bed. His bed looked like it had just been used. It wasn't that messy when she left a few hours ago.

"What am I to you?" She didn't waste any time. She wanted to know, and she wanted to know now.

"I don't know what you mean?" He knew where this was going, and knew what he had to do. She knew then she should have just ran out.

_I should to run_

_But I just can't seem to_

_Because every time I run, you're the one I run to_

"Are we friends? More than friends? What?"

"Friends, I guess." He was hesitant in his answer.

"Friends huh? Well do you fuck Ted too? I mean, he's your friend right?" She was getting mad, her face was getting red.

"Becky, calm down. I never made a commitment to you." Cody says. The way he said it almost made her feel better. He could make war sound like a good thing.

"But I thought that...that maybe we..."

"I don't want a girlfriend." He bluntly tells her. There was no point in lying. If she left, there were tons of other girls out there. One who was about to arrive in twenty minutes. He wasn't about to miss his meeting with Maryse.

"Then I guess you don't want me." She said, standing up, ready to leave.

"Come back whenever." Was his response. He knew she would. She knew she would, so she didn't even bother to say anything, she just left.

She couldn't say no to him. It was impossible. Three months after he basically told her she was a casual fuck, she was right back into her arms. Bad habits are hard to break, and she didn't plan to break it anytime soon, even if her heart wanted all of him, and all she got was one, maybe two nights a week. It was wrong, but nothing ever felt more right. She only hoped he would feel the same way someday too.

_Oh I know, I should go_

_But I need your touch just too damn much_

_Loving you, isn't really something I should do_

_shouldn't wanna spend my time with you_

_That I should try to be strong_

_But baby your the right kind of wrong_


End file.
